


so hot you're hurting my feelings

by visions_from_the_wind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Atsumu is a Disaster, Atsumu is just a pining mess, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Karaoke, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of familiar faces are mentioned, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Osamu is a good brother, Party, Pining, Post-Canon, but really mostly fluff, or At Least an Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visions_from_the_wind/pseuds/visions_from_the_wind
Summary: It had been 125 days, 10 hours, 45 minutes and 10 seconds since Hinata Shoyo left the MSBY Black Jackals to play for ASAS Sao Paulo in the Brazilian League – but who’s counting right? Atsumu and Hinata have been dating for over a year and a half and Atsumu misses him a lot while at a party. The result? Atsumu now owes Osamu 100 puddings and not the kind that's sold in three-packs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	so hot you're hurting my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfiction (or any creative writing for that matter) in about a decade so please forgive the clunkiness in my writing! I am much more used to writing technical reports so this was really different for me. I just LOVE LOVE LOVE atsuhina so much and had to write something about them to get it out of my system. :) the title comes from the song "So hot you're hurting my feelings" by Caroline Polachek, which inspired me to write this story. I just thought, "Wow this is DEFINITELY Atsumu if he and Hinata went long distance..." and the ideas just flooded in. I really just want more atsuhina stories because they're my faves and deserve so many more fics :'). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you find this story fun to read and enjoy!

It had been 125 days, 10 hours, 45 minutes and 10 seconds since Hinata Shoyo left the MSBY Black Jackals to play for ASAS Sao Paulo in the Brazilian League – but who’s counting right?

When Hinata came back to Japan, he joined the Black Jackals. Atsumu was thrilled at the chance to have a partner who could match or even exceed Osamu. He remembered he promised Hinata that he would set for him and as fate had it, his promise came true. However, Atsumu hadn’t expected Hinata to get so hot while he was in Brazil, training for beach volleyball. The two quickly became close friends and partners on and off the court. Hinata matched Atsumu perfectly on the court and it was undeniable that the two had a crush on each other. Osamu was the one who pushed the two together and they became partners both on and off the court. Until Hinata announced that he was going back to Brazil for the next season. 

The two had been dating for a year and a half now and had been living together for a year until Shoyo transferred to Sao Paulo. Atsumu had been conflicted – he didn’t want to lose his wing spiker and partner but he was also so proud of Hinata’s success and wanted him to keep achieving his dreams. What kind of partner would he be if he held Hinata back? His goal was to help Hinata fly, not to keep him chained, but that still didn’t stop Atsumu from being so needy and constantly wanting to text. _But I’m not clingy _, Atsumu thought to himself. He just needed constant affirmation and attention from his favourite person. Was that so wrong? It’s not like he was an obsessive and overly possessive boyfriend. Anyway, Shoyo never seemed to have a problem with his over-texting habits and actually replied to each and every one of Atsumu’s texts.__

____

____

Atsumu woke up in a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood now that Shoyo was gone. Atsumu would wake up in their bed in their formerly shared apartment all alone. He still went out with his friends and teammates and saw Osamu frequently, but none of it was enough to fill the hole in his heart that Shoyo left. He continued to lie in bed for another 30 minutes until he decided he needed a coffee. While he was making his coffee and breakfast, he heard a buzz from his phone.

Bokkun: _Tsum Tsum! Party tonight at Kenma and Kuroo’s to celebrate the beginning of the off-season! You need to relax and unwind! Bring Osamu! Omi Omi, Suna-rin and Aran-san are gonna be there too! :D ___

____

____

Atsumu rolled his eyes. He proceeded to forward the invite to Osamu, the only person who would allow him to wallow at a party. Osamu had initially teased his twin about Shoyo leaving but after a couple of weeks, he realized that Atsumu really wasn’t taking this long distance stuff well. Atsumu was always sighing and constantly had his eyes glued to his phone. Sometimes his phone would buzz and Atsumu’s face would light up and his fingers would start moving a million miles an hour. Osamu would give a concerned look at his brother – this obsession was not good. Whenever Atsumu got a selfie from Hinata, Osamu was pestered by his brother shoving his phone in his face, “Wow, isn’t my boyfriend so hot, ‘Samu? I’m so proud of him, blah blah blah.” And if Osamu wasn’t with Atsumu, he'd be bombarded by texts about Shoyo. It was cute initially but now Osamu felt creeped out for Hinata and was experiencing second-hand embarrassment from Atsumu’s clinginess, but apparently Hinata liked that about Atsumu and thought it was cute and endearing. Osamu wanted to vomit when he had heard that.

“’Tsumu, you’re being overbearing to Hinata-kun. Give him some space to breathe,” Osamu said to Atsumu one time at Onigiri Miya.

“’SAMU YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON’T HAVE A PARTNER LIKE SHOYO. You wouldn’t get it. Besides, he has plenty of space to breathe. He’s all the way across the ocean!!!! I’m giving him so much space!” Atsumu exclaimed between bites of his onigiri.

“Whatever you say ‘Tsumu. And also no shouting in my store!” Osamu turned away and rolled his eyes. Right as he said that he heard a large thump and a glass shatter. “Oi! ‘Tsumu! What the hell!”

Atsumu was slumped on the ground, having fallen off his chair and knocking over a glass of water at the same time, the glass shattering all over the floor. Though the restaurant wasn’t very busy at the moment, Osamu felt some embarrassment from his brother. “’Tsumu! Are you ok? What the hell is your problem?”

Atsumu could only lift his phone up to show his brother and looked dejected and pathetic lying on the ground. Osamu took Atsumu’s phone to see what the big deal was. It was a text from Hinata reading “Miss you too ‘Tsumu! Having a fantastic day! Met up with old friends! :)” accompanied with a selfie of a beaming Hinata and an attractive brown haired man at the beach.

“Oikawa… Tooru,” murmured Atsumu. Osamu recognized the name. Hinata had mentioned him before as an old friend who helped him during his first days in Brazil even before he and Atsumu had begun dating. Hinata had always said they were just friends and of course, Osamu believed him but Atsumu, the ever-rational twin, spent two weeks obsessively stalking Oikawa’s stats, his videos, his social media, and so on. Hinata had been constantly asked about Oikawa by Atsumu but it was when Atsumu freaked out over double tapping a photo on Oikawa's Instagram that Hinata finally asked, “’Tsumu are you asking me all this because you have a crush on Tooru-san? Because I think he’s dating Iwaizumi-san but I can ask for you if you want.” Atsumu ran away flustered and berated himself for being so indiscreet with his stalking.

Osamu gave the phone back to Atsumu, shaking his head. “’Tsumu, you are unbelievable. You know that Hinata would never do anything like that with Oikawa. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“I knoooooow ’Samu. They’re just both too attractive. How could nothing be happening?” Atsumu wept dramatically.

Osamu rolled his eyes again. “Come on. Hinata-kun loves you and would hate to see you like this. And isn’t Oikawa dating someone? I swear Hinata-kun said something like that. Anyway, don’t forget, we’re going to that party, right? The one Bokuto-san invited us to? That’ll be fun! And then you’ll be able to tell Hinata-kun that you actually did something fun and that you ain’t just a piece of trash moping around all day and all night waiting for his texts.”

“HEY! I AIN’T A PIECE OF TRASH YOU SCRUB. But you’re right. I gotta show Shoyo how fun and cool I am and show him what he’s missing”

Osamu rolled his eyes again (he was frequently exasperated by his twin’s antics) and helped Atsumu off the floor. A couple people were still in the shop but quickly turned away. _Thank goodness Suna isn’t here to take photos _, Osamu thought to himself. “Come on. Let’s get you ready. The store’s about to close anyway.” Atsumu nodded and finally got off the ground, while Osamu got the broom and mop to clean up the mess Atsumu made.__

____

____

~~~~~~~~~~

The twins went back to Atsumu’s apartment and got ready for the party. Atsumu went with a …. Atsumu took multiple selfies, trying to get the best angle and lighting to send a photo to Hinata. “For fuck’s sake. I can’t send any of these to Shoyo. ‘SAMU! Help me take some photos and make sure to capture my good angles.”

“’Tsumu we have no time. Let’s go.” Atsumu pouted as he had to settle for a selfie he didn’t think was that great. This selfie isn’t good enough to make Shoyo forget about Oikawa, he thought to himself. “You’re thinking out loud, ‘Tsumu. The selfie was fine. Hinata-kun likes the way you look for some strange reason _(Oi! We have the same face! protested Atsumu) _so just relax. Give him time to reply.”__

____

____

The reply wasn’t immediate but came quickly, just after the twins arrived at Kuroo’s party. Osamu had made sure that Atsumu was fine and then went off to find Suna and Komori to catch up. Atsumu looked at his phone right after the buzz and smiled when he saw the text. “Looking good ‘Tsumu! But what do you think of this? We’re grabbing breakfast!” with a photo attached. The smile quickly disappeared and turned into a grimace as he opened the photo and once again saw his boyfriend with Oikawa. This time they were making peace signs at some coffee shop. Ok, so maybe he was jealous of this Oikawa. Maybe Osamu was wrong and he didn’t need to relax but rather, he needed to take his frustrations out.

“’Tsum Tsum! You and Myaa-sam made it!” Bokuto beamed. “Isn’t this party great!?! Everyone’s here! You, your brother, Kuroo, Kenma (well, Kenma was actually chilling in his room upstairs and didn't really plan on coming down to his boyfriend's party), Omi Omi and Komori, Suna-rin, Aran Kiryuu, Hoshiumi, the Hirugamis! Even ‘Kaashi was able to take a break to come out to see all our friends!” Bokuto then put his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and pecked him on the cheek, with Akaashi blushing just a little bit. “Everyone’s really here!” Bokuto was right, almost everyone was here. All the Monster Generation V-League players, the Nekoma, Fukorodani, Shinzen, and Ubuwaga alumni who stayed in Tokyo, there were a lot of familiar faces. “Oh but I guess Hinata couldn’t make it tonight though,” he added absentmindedly. Akaashi nudged Bokuto in the ribs and gave him a look that said, “Be sensitive.” Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth when he realized the blunder.

“Hello Atsumu-san. You look well. Are you enjoying yourself?” Akaashi asked pleasantly.

“Hey guys,” Atsumu moped and pulled out his phone to show his friends the pictures.

“He looks like he’s having a blast!!! Tell him we say hi!!!!!” Bokuto shouted excitedly.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said sternly. Bokuto quieted down. “Atsumu-san, though Hinata-kun is catching up with an attractive,” (Bokuto was suddenly paying closer attention to the photo), “friend like Oikawa-san, there is no reason for you to be jealous. So just have some fun and enjoy your life. Hinata-kun would want you to be enjoying yourself right now.”

“That’s right ‘Tsumu! You just gotta loosen up! Here ya go!” Bokuto handed him two vodka shots.

“You know what Bokkun, you’re right. I do need to loosen up. Thanks Akaashi for the pep talk. Cheers to being happy,” Atsumu said as he downed the two shots. “Pass me more Bokkun.” Bokuto beamed and passed him another round of shots. Atsumu walked away seeming to be in a much better mood.

“I think we really helped him Kaashi!”

“Yes, I think we did Koutarou,” Akaashi smiled.

“Say, ‘Kaashi, you don’t think that Oikawa’s more attractive than me do you? You don’t actually think he’s attractive right?” Akaashi simply smirked and shook his head at his partner. “HEY! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!? OOOH, there’s karaoke!?! ‘Kaashi, let’s put our names down!” 

Akaashi blinked twice.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, seven-drink Atsumu was where the fun ended. After his seventh shot, Atsumu became a drunken mess. “Sho-kun!!!!” he started crying. He was going up to each person at the party to show anyone who would listen, pictures of Hinata with Oikawa.

“He’s just so hot, Omi-Omi. I can’t deal,” Atsumu whined to Sakusa, who looked disgusted with him, and Komori, who was sympathetic.

“Atsumu-san, please don’t cry, let’s have a good time here! Enjoy yourself more! Hinata-kun would want that,” Komori said, patting Atsumu’s arm. At the same time, Sakusa said, “Get out of our bubble Miya, I don’t want to catch whatever this is,” Sakusa said, drawing a circle with his finger around Atsumu’s face.

“Omi Omi, what if he realizes Oikawa is hotter than me? Or worse. What if he thinks Oikawa is a better setter for him?”

“Then I guess you got competition from Kageyama too,” Sakusa smirked. Komori looked scared for both and wanted out of this tense conversation.

“Omi Omi!!!! Noooooo,” Atsumu then left the cousins and proceeded to go to the bar again. He downed another shot then looked at his phone. He got another text from Shoyo.

Shoyo: Love you Tsumu!!! <3 Just going to play some beach volleyball with some friends!

Attached to that message was another selfie of Shoyo. Atsumu peered at the picture closer and saw that bastard Oikawa Tooru AGAIN! At the same time, someone started karaokeing to Taylor Swift’s “You Belong With Me.” He lost all control and started breaking down. “THIS IS OUR SONGGGGG!!!!!” (It wasn’t really, their song was actually “Fearless” by Taylor Swift, but Atsumu was too drunk right now to tell the difference.) Atsumu cried and ran up to the karaoke stage, taking the mic out of Yaku’s hands just before the bridge (the best part of the song) was coming up and collapsed onto the floor.

Everyone at the party turned to look at Atsumu. “This isn’t how the song goes!” everyone was thinking, as Yaku backed off the stage and wanted to disappear (he really felt like he was having a 2009 VMAs Taylor Swift moment). Osamu’s jaw dropped and he said to himself, “Oh shit, this is not good.” Osamu turned to say something to Suna-rin but he already made his way closer to Atsumu to take photos and videos. Aran looked like he was going to say something but refrained. Bokuto and Akaashi also turned to see the mess in front of them and then looked at each other in horror. Atsumu was having a complete drunken meltdown. Sakusa’s mouth twitched upwards underneath his mask in amusement while Komori looked around for someone to help. Kenma, who had heard the ruckus from his room and came down to see what was going on, was even amused by Atsumu’s behaviour and also took out his phone to take video to send Hinata.

“WHY’D YA HAVE TO GO TO BRAZIL???? NO I KNOW WHYYYYY BUT WHY DID YA HAVE TO LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I’M SO LONELYYYYYY AND I MISSSS YA SHOYO BUT I KNOW BRAZILLL IS YOUR DREAM BUT I LOVE YAAAA AND NEEEEEEED YA HERE!!!!! WHY YA GOTTA LEAVE ME FOR OIKAWAAAAAAA!?!?!” Atsumu cried into the microphone, with the karaoke instrumental still playing.

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and started to step forward but Sakusa put his arm in front of them to stop them, saying, “Not yet. He needs to learn from this and face his jealousy. This has gone on for too long.” Suna continued filming the scene while Osamu facepalmed and hid his face in embarrassment before disappearing for a couple of minutes. 

“HE BETTER NOT BE A BETTER SETTER THAN MEEE FOR YOUUUUU. DON’T TRY QUICK ATTACKS WITH HIMMMMM I KNOW YOU BETTERRRRR!!!! YOU’RE THE ONLYYYYY SPIKER FOR MEEEEEEE! AREN’T I THE ONLY SETTERRRR FOR YOUUUUU! EVERYONE WANTS YOUUUU AND THAT MAKES ME SAD BECAUSE I SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS YOU. AND I GET THAT OF COURSE EVERYONE WANTS YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE THE BEST BUT IT’S HURTING MY FEELINGS!!! WHERE AM I RIGHT NOOOOOOW WHERE’S ‘SAMUUUUU!!!!” Atsumu started crying hysterically on the karaoke stage as the banjo from the karaoke instrumental started to kick in again.

“Ok, that’s enough, idiot twin!” Osamu suddenly reappeared with a bucket of now melted ice that had been holding some drinks and poured it on top of Atsumu’s head. Atsumu instantly stopped and looked at his twin with wide eyes. “You need to get a grip ‘Tsumu!!!! You’re honestly such an embarrassment. What would Kita-san think?” Atsumu looked down and became despondent as Osamu grabbed Atsumu by the collar and dragged him away. “Sorry everyone!!! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure this scrub learns his lesson. Thank you Kuroo-san and Kenma-san for hosting. Many apologies!”

Kuroo took the karaoke microphone and said, “Nothing to see here! Thanks for a great performance Yaku – great song choice! Now who’s up next??” Kuroo checked the list. “Bokuto? Brooooooo,” he said with a deadpan voice and a face that said, “Please don’t do it.”

“Oh that’s me!!!” Bokuto said excitedly, as he skipped onto the little stage and took the mic with Akaashi following him to catch any clothing items that he might throw while everyone else groaned. Bokuto’s karaoke performances were the worst and everyone knew it. No one understood how Akaashi didn’t feel secondhand embarrassment. (Or maybe he did feel it and was just a master of concealing it. In any case, Akaashi’s face remained neutral). _Oh good. Bokuto-san is going to sing – maybe this will take away from Atsumu’s embarrassing rant _, Osamu thought to himself as he hurried himself and his twin out the house.__

____

____

~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t know ‘Kaashi. Do you think he’s dead?” a faint but familiar voice said.

“Koutarou, you can see him breathing,” said another.

He felt a finger poking his cheek. “Tsum Tsum? Are you alive” Atsumu blinked his eyes open to see Bokuto and Akaashi staring down at him, with Bokuto’s finger still on his cheek.

“B-B-Bokkun? Akaashi-san? What are you guys doing here and why am I not in my bed? ‘SAMU!”

“Atsumu-san, your brother took you to his apartment last night after the party. Osamu-san had to open the shop this morning and start the prep work for the day so he wanted to be near the store but he also wanted to make sure you were ok during the night. He asked us to keep an eye on you for him while he opens up the shop. Do you want some water?” Akaashi handed Atsumu a glass of water and he drank it quickly. “Have a Tylenol,” he offered and Atsumu accepted gratefully.

“Here, here! Have a Gatorade!!! That’ll renew your… electrolytes? Is that right ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto shoved a bottle of Gatorade into Atsumu’s hands.

“Thanks guys,” Atsumu finally said between sips. “Ugh, what even happened last night, ‘Samu? My head’s pounding and I feel like I’m gonna die,” Atsumu said.

Bokuto and Akaashi turned to each other, looking like they didn’t know what to say. “Yeah about last night Tsum Tsum. Ummmm…” Bokuto started.

The front door suddenly opened and Osamu came home. “Has the scrub woken up yet?” he called out.

“Hey! Why am I a scrub? I’m so confused! Also, where’s my phone? I gotta say good morning/goodnight to Shoyo!”

Osamu blinked. He really doesn’t remember. Osamu looked at Atsumu’s phone that he had confiscated last night. 15 missed calls from Shoyo, 50 texts from Shoyo, 2 texts from Tobio-kun, 3 texts from Suna-rin, 5 texts from Kita-san, 5 texts from Aran, 4 texts from Komori, and 1 text from Omi Omi.

Osamu decided to show him what happened. Wordlessly, he opened up his laptop, pulled up his Twitter feed and showed it to Atsumu. There was a video captioned with just one hashtag. #MiyaMeltdown.

Osamu looked at his twin and pressed play. Atsumu’s eyes widened as the video played out. “Oh no,” the memories from last night came rushing back to Atsumu. He was so embarrassed, he wanted to go in a hole and die. “Why was I even born?” Atsumu asked despondently. He had now entered emo mode. The three others looked at each other, “ _What are we going to do? _” the three thought simultaneously. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, the first to speak was Bokuto.__

____

____

“Hey Tsum Tsum, it’s not even that bad! See, it’s not even trend- oh wait, really? That many retweets already? Huh, why don’t my karaoke videos ever get that many likes,” Bokuto mused as Akaashi elbowed him. Atsumu looked at them in horror and then proceeded to bury himself under his pillows. “No, no! I mean it’s really not bad Tsum Tsum,” Bokuto said, trying his best to be convincing.

“You need to eat,” Akaashi said, passing him a leftover onigiri that he found in Osamu’s fridge. Atsumu pushed it away and Bokuto took it instead.

“I just want to die. Tell Shoyo that you’ve already cremated me and you had the funeral so there’s no need to try to contact me. You can tell everyone else that too. Maybe Kita-san will let me live on his farm in secret.”

“Hey ‘Tsumu, maybe before you do that, you might wanna take a look at the messages Hinata-kun sent you.” Osamu passed the phone with Atsumu’s conversation with Hinata open. Atsumu scrolled to the last text he sent, which was at the beginning of the party. The three others read the messages over his shoulder.

Shoyo: _Tsumu! How’s the party going??? ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Tsumu! Why aren’t you texting me back? You usually always want to talk! :P ___

____

____

Shoyo: _I’m guessing the party is just super fun!!! Wish I was there with you <3 ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Bokuto-san says you seem to be having a good time! I’m glad you’re having fun with friends <3 Message whenever you can :D ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Don’t forget not to let Bokuto-san karaoke! Remember we promised Akaashi? _(Bokuto turned to Akaashi with a shocked face and Akaashi shrugged and mouthed, “I don’t know what they’re talking about.")__

____

____

Shoyo: _Hey Tsumu, don’t want to be annoying but let me know how you’re doing! Don’t want you to be too hungover in the morning for our video call hehehe! :D ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Hey Tsumu! Just grabbing some lunch now :D [sent with a picture of Brazilian pastels and feijoada] ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Tsumu, you better be safe and responsible. Hehehe! Just kidding – I know Osamu-san, Bokuto-san, and Akaashi-san are with you right now so I know you’re safe!!! <3 ___

____

____

Shoyo: _I’ve got news to tell you during our video call!!! Or message me if you wanna know now!!!! ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Ok, seems like you’re busy! :) I’ll just tell you over video call!!! ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Love you Tsumu!!! <3 Just going to play some beach volleyball with friends! [attached with a selfie of him and Oikawa] ___

____

____

Right, he hadn’t texted Shoyo back because he was a drunken mess, incapacitated from crying while he was at the party. The only text he had seen was the one with the selfie and he only really looked at the picture preview before having his meltdown.

“Keep scrolling,” Osamu said.

Shoyo: _Tsumu!!! Kenma said you’re going crazy! Are you ok? Call me when you can! ___

____

____

_[15 missed calls] ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Tsumu! I saw the video! Call me when you can!!! ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Can we talk??? ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Don’t be embarrassed!!! ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Are you awake??? ___

____

____

Shoyo: _Ok I guess it is bedtime and Osamu-san said you’ve passed out so I’ll message you in the evening to see if we’re still on for our daily video chat! ___

____

____

Shoyo: _I love you Tsumu! <3 ___

____

____

Atsumu blinked at his phone. Shoyo had been texting him at the party and Atsumu had just been too drunk to realize it. Shoyo had also seen the video and still said he loved him!!! Maybe he didn’t need to become a rice farmer and go into hiding. His phone buzzed again.

Shoyo: _Morning Tsumu! Are you awake? :D ___

____

____

Atsumu looked at Bokuto, Akaashi, and Osamu. “He wants to talk!!!! He still wants a video chat!”

“Sweet! Looks like our work here is done, right ‘Kaashi? Myaa-sam you’re good right?”

Osamu breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for all your help. I’m going to catch up on some sleep before I have to go back to the store.” Akaashi and Bokuto left the apartment as Osamu went to his room. Atsumu was alone with his phone.

Atsumu: _Shoyo! Of course!!! <3 Call now! ___

____

____

Atsumu picked up the video call on the first ring.

“Tsumu! I’m so glad you’re ok! I was worried when you didn’t text back and then I heard all about the wild night! Hehehe!” Hinata said brightly.

“Shoyooooo… I’m so embarrassed,” Atsumu said, turning beet red.

“You said something about me being so hot and the only spiker for you? I’m flattered,” Hinata winked at him.

“Well, I mean, it’s true. You’re the best person I know and I’m super proud of everything you’ve achieved,” Atsumu said. More quietly, he added, “But I’m worried that you’ll see that I’m nowhere good enough for you and that maybe you’ll want someone else.”

“’Tsumu, you know that you’re the only one for me! You don’t need to be jealous because I’m not going to leave you! I mean, yes I’m in Brazil for at least the rest of this season, but I’ll be back for a few months once we’ve reached our off-season here. You don’t need to be afraid of losing me,” Hinata said gently. “Though the jealousy is a little cute honestly and I do love it when you call me hot, hehehe! I was just worried that maybe I was annoying you when you didn’t reply to my messages. But you should know that you can always trust me!”

“Ughhhh Shoyo, you are just too good for me!!! I don’t know why I got wasted the way I did. And of course I trust you! I just got super jealous of those pictures you sent of you and Oikawa. It felt like you were on a date or something,” Atsumu whined.

“Wait, why would you be jealous of Oikawa? Oikawa is just a friend. Oikawa is engaged to Iwaizumi-san anyway! And you know that I would never think of being with anyone other than you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know they’re dating – wait engaged?”

“Yeah! That was the news I was going to tell you about! They just told me after our lunch!”

“Wait – they? Iwaizumi told you too?” Atsumu asked, confused.

“Yeah! They told me together! ‘Tsumu, I told you Iwaizumi was on vacation with Oikawa and they were going to visit me! Remember?”

Atsumu thought back. Picking through his thoughts of “Wow Shoyo is amazing,” “Wow Shoyo would love this!”, “I just love Shoyo and volleyball so much,” and “OOOH that’s a cool move, I gotta learn that and practice with Shoyo!” Atsumu realized Shoyo did mention that the two Seijoh alumni were visiting him but that night Atsumu had been so focused on Shoyo’s fresh haircut and he just looked so hot that Atsumu forgot everything else. “Oh yeah. That’s right, I do recall you mentioning it now. But that doesn’t explain why all the photos were of just you and Oikawa!”

Shoyo looked very surprised. “What do you mean ‘Tsumu? All of us were in those pictures. Take a look!”

Shoyo held his phone up to the screen. “See? It’s me, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi!” To Atsumu’s surprise, there was a third figure in the background of each photo. It was Iwaizumi either covering his face with his hand or turned his head away from the camera. “Iwaizumi just doesn’t like taking selfies. He thinks they’re kinda tacky hehehe! Oikawa thinks it’s funny to see his reaction.” Atsumu was stunned. Hinata continued to tell Atsumu about the rest of the day and details of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s proposal, but it was all a blur to Atsumu.

“Anyway, it’s really late for me now and it’s been such a long day! I love you ‘Tsumu! Talk to you when I wake up! You should also take a nap!!!”

Atsumu said his goodbyes and nearly fainted both from being hungover and also from this realization. “Well, ‘Samu’s gonna kill me.” As if on cue, Osamu shouted, “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!” A few minutes later, Osamu came out of his room, ready to go back to the shop. Atsumu looked at his brother with a big grin and exclaimed happily, “Shoyo loves me!!!” 

Osamu chuckled and shook his head with a fond smile. As he was walking out the door, he informed his twin, “You owe me 10 more puddings for this. So that makes the total 100 puddings. And not the kind that's sold in three-packs.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed!!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
